


It was always you

by fujoshikoi



Series: Tumblr Oneshots/Drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Songfic, Yuuri is Brendon and Victor is Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: Three days before his concert, Victor left him.Two days before his concert, he wrote a song for him.On the day of his concert, he fought with everyone to make this his first song.This is a call out and a shout out.--Based on that Panic at the Disco song written for a friend.





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmicoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmicoda/gifts).



> THIS TOOK FOREVER BEFORE I STARTED WRITING! 
> 
> Shoutout to one of my favorite writer, Luna and Cali - Hahaha, no, KIMMICODA, for waiting for me to write this.
> 
> Thank you for the gift, it woke me up, good.
> 
> ENJOY READING EVERYONE!

He looked up, trying to see the audience, to no avail.

 

 _'He'd be here'_ he told himself.

 

 _'He'd be here'_ he told himself again, as he took a deep breath and began.

 

"Good evening everyone, I'd like to sing this song first - it's for someone, he should be here and listening to this" he laughed a bit as the audience shouted and laughed along while some are confused.

 

He's not supposed to be with someone.

 

  

Yuuri Katsuki, never thought things would end up this way.

But he’s desperate.

He doesn’t want to let his lover go.

 

He is at his own concert, singing for 80,000 people or so with more people outside who were not allowed entrance because it’s full - but stays outside anyway and would be singing along to his songs.

He was _that_ famous.

But it means nothing to him right now.

He strummed his guitar once, and started to sing.

  
_When the world gets too heavy_  
_Put it on my back_  
_I'll be your levy_

 

It’s fun, being at the top of the world, Yuuri thought, but only if it doesn’t hurt the people you love.

  
_It was always you_  
_Falling for me_  
_Now there's always time_  
_Calling for me_

 

His best friend for more than fifteen years and lover for four, Victor Nikiforov, is standing amongst the audience, Yuuri is sure of that.

Otherwise, he wouldn’t sing this song.

  
_I'm a fly that's trapped_  
_In a web_  
_But I'm thinking that_  
_My spider's dead_

  
He fought with Victor three days before - it was just the usual fights.

Victor getting jealous over Yuuri getting linked to girls and boys in shitty articles not knowing that Yuuri is in a relationship, and Yuuri, telling him that it’s stipulated in his contract that he must portray himself as single.

It was their usual fight, but somehow, bigger - this time, Victor walked out of their shared apartment and hasn’t come back or contacted him since.

Until today, when he received a message from his lover telling him that he’ll be watching him as always when he sent a text to the latter asking him if he would.

That was him telling his lover that he still loves him.

That was his lover telling him that he still does.

  
_Lonely, lonely little life_  
_I could kid myself_  
_In thinking that I'm fine_

  
He wrote this song for Victor, just yesterday.

A day after Victor left and a day before his concert.

That’s why he made the chords easier, and his lyrics all from the heart - ‘It really has always been him anyway,’ Yuuri thought as he continued to sing.

Victor, his love and life, needs to hear this.

He just _has to._

He sings this as his first song.

  
_It was always you_  
_Falling for me_  
_Now there's always time_  
_Calling for me_

  
The next lyrics were about him. How closed off he feels from the world, ‘A king on a rusty throne,’ castle under siege but the sign says to leave him alone - except Victor.

  
_It was always you_  
_Falling for me_

 

The concert hall was quiet.

As if assessing what he isn’t saying.

That he’s taken - already spoken for, with a person he loves that loves him back.

By a person who left but he wants back.

 

 _I'm the light blinking at the end of the road_  
_Blink back, to let me know_  
_(It was always you)_

 

He would shine the brightest, always, so that the person he loves could always find him.

Find his way to him.

  
_Blink back, to let me know_  
_(It was always you)_

  
_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
